Power Rangers Wild Avengers (Remake)
Note: ''This series is developed by MP6. The characters used in this story belong to their rightful creators, but the storyplot is created by MP6 himself. It is not to be edited unless you are CureKurogane, or have asked MP6 permission. Thank you for your understanding.'' Power Rangers Wild Avengers is an animated crossover Power Rangers series created by MP6. It is the remake of the original Power Rangers Wild Avengers. However, the remake will use characters from animated shows, instead of a live-action cast. Plot In this series, an evil alien race named the Bloodstar has built a desire in making the Earth their battle arena, making humans become their slaves and battle gladiators and each other to the death. Their attacks shot out of the blue, and most of the humans were held captive and were tortured and maybe slaughtered when not following orders. Five teenagers were caught in the massacre until they were given a small chest and inside were five video-game like cartridges, each embodying five animals: Hawk, Shark, Tiger, Rhino, and Flamingo. They were told to find a sacred island, and someone will help them guide to their destiny. Escaping from the Bloodstar, the group manages to find the island and it was revealed to be a base where it had not just incredible technology, but magical items as well. They were met by a woman named Gaia, who was the Spirit of Earth, and she was the person behind the small cartridges with the help of a 10-year-old genius named Brett. Both has told them about the Bloodstar's invasion and plan, and they were the only ones who can stop them. With the help of Gaia's magic and Brett's intelligence, they give the five chosen ones new morphers that will allow them to tap into their animal spirits, and fight the Bloodstar as the Power Rangers Wild Avengers. Characters Rangers Allies *Gaia *Brett *Principal Kirkpatrick *Original Wild Avenger Rangers Bloodstar *Axius *Pulsara *Gammus *Giant *Probes Arsenal Transformation Items *'Wild Handheld Morpher'◆◆◆◆◆ - The main transformation device of the Wild Avenger Rangers, a handheld console similar to the Game Boy Color. To use this device, the Rangers must insert their Animal Power Cartridges and shout out, "Wild Call, Avenger Power!". *'Lion Handheld Morpher'◆ - The main transformation device of the Black Lion Ranger, a handheld device similar to the Game Boy Advanced. Like the Wild Handheld Morpher, the Black Ranger must insert his Animal Power Cartridge and shout out, "Lion Pride, Avenger Power!" *'Penguin Handheld Morpher'◆ - The main transformation device of the White Penguin Ranger, a handheld console similar to the Nintendo DS or 3DS. *'Snake Handheld Morpher'◆ - The main transformation device of the Violet Snake Ranger, a recolored version of the Wild Handheld Morpher. *'Animal Power Cartridges'◆◆◆◆◆◆ - The main items of the series. The five main Animal Cartridges: Hawk, Shark, Tiger, Rhino, and Flamingo are under the possession of the Core 5 while the Lion Cartridge was possessed by Josh later on. These trinkets are created with Gaia's magic and Brett's intelligence. Sidearm Weapons *'Jungle Laser'◆◆◆◆◆ *'Jungle Saber'◆◆◆◆◆ Wild Weapons *'Hawk Blade'◆ - The Red Ranger's (Johnny) Wild Weapon. It can be fused with a fire stone to create its ultimate form, the Burning Blade. *'Shark Lance'◆ - The Blue Ranger's (Lok) Wild Weapon. *'Tiger Blaster'◆ - The Yellow Ranger's (Jinja) Wild Weapon. *'Rhino Axe'◆ - The Green Ranger's (Herry) Wild Weapon. *'Flamingo Bow'◆ - The Pink Ranger's (Kai) Wild Weapon. *'Lion Claw'◆ - The Black Ranger's (Josh) Wild Weapon. *'Penguin Scepter'◆ - The White Ranger's (Bridgette) Wild Weapon. *'Snake Whip'◆ - The Violet Ranger's (Circe) Wild Weapon. Zords *Wild Avenger Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **Hawk Avenger Zord◆ **Shark Avenger Zord◆ **Tiger Avenger Zord◆ **Rhino Avenger Zord◆ **Flamingo Avenger Zord◆ *Lion Avenger Megazord◆ **Lion Avenger Zord◆ **Wolf Avenger Zord❖ **Bear Avenger Zord❖ Episodes NOTE:'' '''Whoever wants to add any episode ideas for Wild Avengers', please send MP6 a message for permission. Otherwise, DO NOT edit the episode guide. Thanks for the understanding. *'Wild 001: Wild Uproar' - The episode premiere starts with the evil alien organization called the Bloodstar invading the Earth for their Blood Game, where they capture humans and force them to battle vicious monsters and even other humans as well. However, five young adults, Johnny, Lok, Jinja, Herry, and Kai managed to escape after finding five cartridge-like trinkets and were sent to an island where they meet Earth goddess Gaia and 10-year-old genius Brett. They were told that they were chosen to battle the Bloodstar by the Animal Power Cartridges and were given the task to utilize their power as the legendary team: the Power Rangers. *'Wild 002: The Beast Within' - After their first battle with the Bloodstar, the new Wild Avenger Rangers wonder on how they will be able to cope with becoming superheroes because of their different backgrounds. Meanwhile, the Bloodstar sends down a monster called the Dark Warrior to battle the new Rangers and find new contestants for their blood game. Will the new heroes take on their new test? *'Wild 003: Need for Justice' - The Rangers are getting very comfortable in becoming superheroes, but taking the responsibility to make sure that everyone is safe from the Bloodstar. However, their rising popularity didn't impress anyone and that was the police chief, who starts claiming that they are bringing danger to the people in the city. But the force doesn't see them as trouble, for they are inspired on how brave the Rangers were, but when a new monster attacks, the police force is cornered. Will the Rangers be able to save them? *'Wild 004: Essence' - Coming soon... *'Wild 005: Cartridge Chaos' - Coming soon... *'Wild 006: A Shark's Bite' - Coming soon... *'Wild 007: Wild Calling' - Coming soon... *'Wild 008: The Gladiator' - Coming soon... *'Wild 009: Primal Awakening' - Coming soon... *'Wild 010: Red Blood' - Coming soon... *'Wild 011: Rise of the Avenger' - Coming soon... *'Wild 012:' Heart Over Muscle - Coming soon... *'Wild 013:' The Art of Assembly ' - Coming soon... *'Wild 014: Core of the Tiger - Coming soon... *'Wild 015:'[[ Reaper's Scythe| Reaper's Scythe]] - Coming soon... *'Wild 016:' Spiritual Call - Coming soon... *'Wild 017: Two Sides to Every Story '- Coming soon... *'WIld 018:' Eye of the Lion - Coming soon... *'Wild 019:' Blackness, Part 1 - Coming soon... *'Wild 020: Blackness, Part 2 ' - Coming soon... *'Wild 021:' Blackness, Part 3 - Coming Soon... Specials *'Power Rangers Crystal Beasts vs Wild Avengers' - Coming soon... *'Clash of the Wild Avengers' - Coming soon... Trivia See Also *Power Rangers Wild Avengers - Original version *Yasei Sentai Jungleman - Super Sentai counterpart *Yasei Sentai Jungleman (Remake) - Anime counterpart Category:MP6 Series Category:Crossovers